


Astrobotany

by ObsidianMage



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, basically the aurora is filled with plants because yes., first fic on ao3!, mossrora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianMage/pseuds/ObsidianMage
Summary: The Aurora is a garden.A fluffy little story about Mossrora!
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina, The Mechanisms Ensemble & The Mechanisms Ensemble
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Astrobotany

**Author's Note:**

> many thoughts head very full of mossrora and how the crew would interact with her being filled with plants! enjoy~

The Aurora is a garden. She may be a spaceship, but she is alive in many more ways than one. Life flows through her, spreading through the veins of the ship, the plants humming with vitality, some in tune with the deeper thrums of the engine gently moving them through space. And above all, she is filled with love. Love for her crew, love for her darling Nastya, love for her life. Her crew may roughhouse quite a lot, but they treat her and her plants with care at the end of the day, and isn’t that what matters? Their love for her comes through in their actions.

Brian tends to the gardens so gently, bringing about new blooms with care. His soft touch traces over new rosebuds, and the Aurora feels nothing but love.

Ashes curbs their arson in the greenery rooms, only setting a cleansing fire if needed. They may complain about the lack of fire and excitement, but Aurora sees their gentle smile when their forest fire brings about new life.

Raphaella almost lives in the treetops from time to time, flitting about in the canopy and only taking some of the more exotic species for her tests. She is ever the scientist, but the blooms she take never die.

Marius stays in the places that feel like home to him. He knows that Aurora’s rooms are safe, and he can let down his guard and relax.

Jonny shows a softer side, often quite literally losing himself in the plants. The normally high-strung first mate simply lies in the moss and rests.

Nastya, her darling engineer, finds so much joy from her love. She, too, can find peace, and Aurora delights in the fact that her love finds her gardens so calming.

Ivy curls up in the branches of Aurora’s trees, getting lost in her books that she so adores. 

Sometimes, Tim pretends not to care, but hidden away in his rooms are daylilies that bloom brightly, safe from all harm. 

And Toy Soldier finds comfort in the trees. It may consider itself only a toy, but it learns and grows all the same, feeling joy from the plants surrounding it.

The Aurora is filled with moss and trees and plants, and she is a garden.


End file.
